Fury of Legends: Chuunin Exam Revisited
by Void Walker
Summary: It was just a moment, a mere breath that changed history , a second of hesitation that turned him away from his destiny forever. A moment that not only took away from him the most precious gift anyone ever gave him, but also showed him how weak he was.
1. Igniting the Fury

**Fury of Legends: Chuunin Exams Revisited**

**By**

**Void Walker**

**Adventure/Angst**

**Summary:** It was just a moment, a mere breath that changed history , a second of hesitation that turned him away from his destiny forever. A moment that not only took away from him the most precious gift anyone ever gave him, but also showed him how weak he truly was.

And that drove him to limits he never dreamed of.

**The difference of a second**

"Hinata-sama, stop this nonsense. You are nothing but the sheltered, pampered child of the main family. You can barely stand. Give up" The amount of contempt and disgust that those words carried were making his blood boil, his anger burn brightly, as memories of endless hours of hearing the same tone used against him were awakened in his mind. While his knuckles grew white, and the railing bent under the pressure of his muscles strained to his limits, he wondered were was the red chakra that went so hand in hand with his anger.

He was quickly brought out of his mental musings when the bloodied figure below him in the arena locked eyes with him for a moment.

Those pale lavender orbs, surrounded by veins bulging with power gave Naruto a look he only dreamed of, a look of admiration, a look that sought approbation. the moment didn't last for more than a few seconds, but nothing, not even Iruka-sensei's words during the skirmish with the traitor Mizuki, nothing ever moved so deeply the blonde jinchuruuki.

In front of him was a girl, who he cheered on as an afterthought, a way of communing with a fellow failure, bloodied, battered, and near to exhaustion, having fought with a fierceness and determination he could only envy against a cruel enemy, that not only was vastly superior than her, but also tried to employ her own insecurities to also break her mentally, looking at him like she was saying.

"Is this good enough?"

Naruto, did not, for the life of him know what he had done to deserve such respect from someone that was little more than an aquittance, but for someone that grew as lonely and scorned as he did, it was a precious gift, and one that he was sure he would go to any lengths to conserve it.

"Cmon Hinata! Kick that bastard's ass!"

The way those eyes suddenly steeled in fierce determination thanks to mere words from him was forever burned on his mind. Was that what he would get when he becomes hokage? He didn't know.

The exhausted girl looked at her opponent.

"I will not give up…that is my ninja way too!"

Those word brought Naruto a happiness that h could hardly describe. Someone acknowledged him, someone his own age, a girl and a rather cute one at…

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw hinata coughing blood, the palm of one hyuuga Neji firmly placed above her heart.

Neji withdrew his palm, as Hinata fell to her knees, blood trickling down her mouth.

"Proctor, call the match, she won't be able to fight anymore" Said Neji glaring at his cousin.

"Winner, Hyuuga…"

"Stop! She can fight!" Shouted Naruto. He didn't want it to end like that, hinata beaten in front of that bastard cousin of hers.

Hinata locked eyes with him again, admiration and determination sparkling despite the obvious pain she was in, and she stood again, her legs wobbling.

She looked at Neji with something akin to pity

"Neji-nii-san…I know that you are in pain…being a caged bird…so you hate the main family…you speak of fate, but you want to change yours…"

"Shut up!"

It all happened too fast for Naruto's eyes.

Everybody was frozen, as hinata was sent crashing against the arena wall, her body sliding to the floor like a ragdoll.

For Naruto, the world suddenly reduced to the seemingly lifeless body on the arena. He could vaguely heard someone screaming and see Kurenai being restrained by Kakashi and gai while he rushed down the arena to the downed girl.

In a moment of exceptional insight, Naruto struggled to remember what like he knew about first aid to help hinata. He cheeked her pulse, only to find none, he tried to perform cpr…but it was all useless. He felt someone wrapping his arms around him, pulling him away from Hinata's body, as medic-nin rushed to put hinata on a stretcher.

Naruto felt wetness on his cheeks, and he struggled against the grip of whoever was holding him, breaking free in a exceptional display of strength.

He looked around for a second, before trying to follow hinata to the infirmary, and came across something that made him snap.

Hyuuga Neji was calmly walking to the aisle, not in the least bothered about Kurenai's curses or the looks of disbelief and disgust he received from most of the leaf-nin.

Naruto snarled feraly, his vision clouded by a red haze, his face contorted in a look of the utmost fury, making everyone look at him for a second, shocked by the killing intent he was exuding, and even more so the jounin, since it was completely devoid of kyuubi's chakra.

They held their breaths as in a single motion Naruto drew a kunai of his pouch, fully intending in killing the hyuuga genius, and leaped at him.

Naruto was almost foaming from the mouth, the shock of seeing Hinata possibly dead giving way to the realization that she was the only one person to look at him with something else but hatred, scorn, distaste or pity…and that the bastard in front of him took that away from him. Blind rage was the only thing dictating the blonde's actions.

But Hyuuga Neji never deactivated his byakugan. He easily saw the attack and sidestepped it, delivering a chakra blow to the base of the blonde's skull.

"hn…loser…" was the only thing he said as Naruto slumped to the floor unconscious, and then he continued to walk to the aisle, not minding on the least the looks he got.

He had warned Hinata, and she was the one to dug her own grave when she decided to face him instead of giving up like she should have done…still, it was a somewhat admirable end for a failure like her.

Yeah…he will try to remember her for that if she died, and not as the pathetic, shy, meek girl see really was…it was the least he could do…and the little that his pride allowed him.

------------------------------------------------------

The kyuubi stared at the realm outside the boundaries of his cage with something akin to amazement. He, of course, felt when the secondary seal was placed by the snake sannin, and it bothered it greatly. It left him at the mercy of his container's decisions. If his vessel risked his life he will have to just sit there on that dammed cage as he was killed, unable to use what little of his powers he could push pass the cage to help along his survival.

But something was happening outside, something of a great importance, and something that was making him question the power of his container.

In front of the cage, a purple barrier was in place, product of the five element seal. Seeing the realm beyond the barrier was difficult for the kyuubi, but he could understand what was happening.

Beyond the purple barrier, the stagnant waters of the sewer that was Naruto's inner realm were clashing against the gate furiously, making the fox remember the glorious days when he roamed free and the storms gathered to his will, how he used to sit at the cliffs, looking at the seas while he summoned terrible storms with his tails, making the greatest of mortals shiver with fear as he relished the feeling of titanic waves crashing against his magnificent form…

He stopped his musings, and began to try to push his own chakra towards the purple barrier, by now shaking by the force of the waves behind it.

After a couple of tries, the barrier broke…only to let his cage be inundated by the black waters.

And as the water drenched his form, the kyuubi could see a lone figure walking towards the gates, the waves originating from it.

He absentmindedly wondered if the strange sensation he was feeling was how the humans felt when they came across him, but the thought left as he saw the figure staring at him.

Things were about to get interesting.

A/N: ok, people had been asking me what happened to my other histories. well SO DO I! well...i had to discontinue protector, since i only recieved like ten rewies for it. that almost made me cry. my other history, ascension to human, was eliminated until i can get a good beta...dude. that history is meant to be something great, and the i will only update it monthly at best.

So i started this one. it will be a rather sort history, no more than 30000-40000 words. i hope you like it. If you enjoyed protector, pm me and i may reconsider rewritting it. as for ascension to human, the i will repost in a week or two along with chapters two and three.


	2. Dealing with the Devil

**Dealing with the devil**

The kyuubi watched amusedly the pair of blue eyes staring at him with a mix of overwhelming anger and confusion as the black waters tried to drive him deeper into his cell. He was surprised of how powerful human emotions could be, but his surprise quickly faded when he remembered just how pathetically weak they were outside their own bodies.

IT was only the fact that he was sealed inside the boy that his anger managed to make him fell a slight discomfort. Still it was more than any human could claim.

"**Hello, my Vessel."** He said with mock politeness.

The blonde boy scanned the cage, the waves still rolling from him, until his eyes suddenly widened, and a gigantestic wave crashed against the kyuubi.

"YOU!" Naruto's face was again a mask of pure fury. He had just lost Hinata, the only person who saw him as someone, then the bastard Neji humiliated him, and now he was in front the bane of his existence, the source of all his suffering.

Kyuubi was actually pushed backwards by the sheer intensity of the wave, but that was as much as he was going to take.

"**ENOUGH MORTAL!"** He roared, red chakra burning from his body, boiling the waters that invaded his cage into nothingness.

Naruto could only whimper as the fury that was empowering him and shielding him from the fearsome presence of the kyuubi was replaced by sense of despair and fear so strong it made tears began to fall from his eyes unwillingly.

"**Now that we have stated who hold****s the leash, may I ask what brings my illustrious vessel to my humble cage?"** Asked the kyuubi, letting his aura die down and returning his voice to his false respect.

Naruto tried to speak for a while, the aura of fear still to strong to let him think coherently, until after a few moments he could speak again.

"Why?...Why didn't you give me power like always…I could have saved her…" Said Naruto, his anger returning significatively tampered.

"**I am sorry, vessel, but a secondary was ****placed upon you by the snake charmer. I was unable to overcome it to…fuel your needs of blood."** Said the kyuubi sadistically.

"Damn you! It was the only time I needed you! I could have saved her! You have done nothing but help them take away everything I care about!" Said naruto, his anger growing by the minute.

"**you amuse me mortal. You blame me of your shortcomings? I don't know who is her, nor I don't care…but heed me well mortal. I will not have a pathetic, whining child as my vessel. There is nobody to blame for your problems but you. You are weak. Without me you will be nothing but a pathetic orphan living a ****meaningless life. I have given your life meaning and purpose. You would have been just a mere human amongst the masses…now you are the vessel of the kyuubi no kitsune, lord of the storm!"**

That only served to anger more naruto.

"You stupid fox! I don't need you, I bet you couldn't even helped me to save Hinata even if you wanted to" said Naruto angrily.

"**oh really…hehehe…you are really amusing mortal. I will make a deal wit****h you. If you can avenge this "Hinata-chan" without my power and prove me that you are not weak…I will save her for you…but if you can't…you will die and I will be free again"**

"Do you think I a idiot? She is dead! What can you do for her? And why do you want to make this deal? If that Neji bastard kills me you will die with me. And even for her I wont release you"

"**Is that what you were told mortal? I have been in this world long before you humans could stand on two legs, and I will remain in it long after you are gone. You are not my first vessel, and most certainly you will not be the last. If you die, my essence will be dispersed. It may take a couple of millemia, but I will eventually reform in a new body…and I will continue living as if nothing of this ever happened. As for this Hinata-chan…my power is more than enough to anchor her soul and repair her body. After all…I have done so with you several times."**

"You…you really can do that?" Naruto began to fell hope. He remembered that several times he received injuries that should kill him and he miraculously healed. He even thought that he had a bloodline limit until Mizuki told him about kyuubi and all made sense.

"**O****h yes…i assure you I can. But not as long as I have a weak vessel that depends on my power at all times. Show me, show me that your rage is not just a fluke, show me that you are something more that a mere vessel for my spirit, and In return, I will help you achieve your goals."**

"why are you doing this? Don't you hate the leaf and humans?"

"**You ask far too many questions mortal. You humans flatter themselves thinking that I actually attacked konoha. I was just walking trough my domains, and you were in the way. Your insignificancy only serves to amuse me."**

"We are not so insignificant, at least im not behind a cage." Said naruto mocking the bijuu. If he really was so strong then how did the fourth seal him away after all?

"**hehehe…and how do you know I din't allow myself to be sealed on purpose?"** asked the kyuubi, and before Naruto could question him he felt as if very life was being taken from him, as red chakra began to pour from his body back to the kyuubi.

"see for yourself your weakness, little human"

Naruto only felt blackness consume him.

----------------------

Naruto awoke in the infirmary. He felt weak…weaker than ever, in fact. The boundless energy that made him so hyper was totally lacking, making him feel tired.

He looked around, to find his his team mate. It was weird, seeing Sakura-chan visiting him on the hospital before would have made him very happy…but now he knew that there was someone that cared about him it didn't matter as much.

"bastard…" he muttered remembering Neji and kyuubi's words.

"oh naruto…you are awake." Said Sakura half-heartedly. It seemed like she didn't want to be there.

"Hinata" was all Naruto could say right now.

"naruto…she is…here" Sakura handed him two papers and left quietly.

One was the date of the official funeral of Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto clenched his fist in anger. That Hyuuga bastard couldn't be so tough, he was a cocky genius after all. He just had to find a powerful technique and let the bastard underestimate him like everyone does…and then…he will have Hinata back.

But then he came across the other paper. It was the tournament ledge.

Fisrt fight: Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto

Second fight: Subaku no Gaara vs Aburame Shino

Third fight: Subaku no Temari vs Kintuna Dosu

Fourth fight: Hyuuga Neji vs Nara Shikamaru

Naruto froze. It was one thing to train to beat a single dude…but now he had to beat Sasuke-teme, who still was way better than him, the creepy sand dude who scared the hell out of him, and then fight Neji after all that.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He made a deal with the kyuubi to show him how strong he was and to bring Hinata back, and he will do it…by any means necessary.

"I hope Kakashi sensei wants to train me…" he said to himself, before getting up, noticing how his body seemed to be a lot more sluggish and weak than before.

"I will not give up…that's my nindo." He said to himself, shrugging the tired feeling aside and getting dressed. The faster he started his training, the faster he would become stronger.

A/N: I bet you guys thougt. Oh great another naruto gets mad and becomes uber suddenly. Well you, are WRONG! Naruto will not get his ass saved by kyuubi, nor some silly bloodline. He going to have to show those balls of steel to get out of this one, that I assure you.


End file.
